Vanguard of Zero
by smidxanders
Summary: Echo asked himself "Why are there two moons? What's this about becoming a familiar?...It's too early for these shit?
1. Chapter 1

**Weird Society and Familiar of Zero Crossover Fanfiction**

 **Tittle: Vanguard of Zero**

 **Genre: Family/ Frienship/ Adventure**

 **Hope you fella's enjoy :)**

 **Chapter One: The Summoning**

"Hurry up Zero, we ain't got all day."

'' Why don't you just your pack bags and go on home? Everyone knows you're already a failure in magic."

"Cover your ears! It'll just be another explosion. "

Many more taunts erupted from the crowd as Louise begins the ritual to summon her familiar. She knows she should expect the unexpected since anything could be summoned by her spell, but what will come out will turn out to be the surprise of her life.

"Shut up! I'll prove to all of you that I am not a failure in magic!"

Louise turns to the summoning circle and aims her wand.

(POOF)

A pink smokescreen has popped out from the area she had intended to cast the spell in.

"Well, at least it wasn't a complete failure this time as there was no explosion so, congrats!"

" I smell strawberry in the air"

The whole crowd of students roared with laughter at the comment and the pink-haired mage's face suddenly turns red from shame and embarrassment. Tears wear threatening to break out but the rule of steel forbids it from happening, for she's a noble.

"N-no, I'm sure that worked" Louise whispered

Suddenly, out of the puff of pink smoke, a blue armored being at least seven foot tall emerges with a strange looking crate right beside it. ( Echo's signature Vanguard Super Soldier Power Armor)

"Is that a golem?"

" I dont think that's a golem it looks more like high quality armor than a rock and most golems I've seen are alot bigger than that and to top it all off, it has what seems to be a silver mirror on its face, golems obviously don't have that."

"And what's that weird-looking crate right next to it? I've never seen anything like that before"

ER-278 is fully revealed from the fog, HK416 assault rifle armed pointing at the directions of those voices, only to find out that he was pointing it on some students that look like they came out of a Harry Potter girls sporting white shirts, black skirts and white stockings, as well as some kind of cape on their backs, while the boys having the same shirts but others have different variations and wearing black pants, and to complete their attire, they were all holding wands, also.

" _Alright Echo, the last place you were in was back at HQ armory prepping up for the next mission until a giant green disc appeared out of nowhere and got pulled in._ "

" _Magic at work, yes, dangerous, highly, keep my guard up._ "

He could make out a small amount of their conversation and determined that their language was possibly French , so he activated his helmet's multi-translator and set it to French.

"Wow, Louise managed to summon a golem? No wait, it's a mini-golem, I guess Brimer felt sorry for her so he gave her the next best thing."

The crowd laughed at this comment before a bald man wearing eyeglasses silenced them with a wrathful glare.

"Please give me another try Mr. Colbert!"

He turned to his side to see a girl about 14-16 years old with strawberry pink hair and wearing the girl's uniform, the girl was pleading to the man who silenced the students earilier, he was bald, wearing glasses, had blue eyes, and sporting what seems to be a teacher's clothes from the middle ages.

To others he may look like a harmless teacher but to Echo he could easily tell that he's a retired war veteran by the way he holds himself. Serving in Homland military for 12yrs allowed Echo to get a good read on people of how they act.

"Of course not, it is forbidden you have summoned this being as your familiar and you must seal the contract; you know that Louise, "

The strawberry-haired magician whined while the Professor stood strong before the kid finally relented

Echo activated his suit's external speakers.

"Where am I and why was I brought here?" ( _What the heck! why do I sound like Darth Vader, Diabolus must've played with my helmet again._ )

Everyone's attention turned to the golem with shock and intimidaton as that was the last thing they expected.

"No way! That is definitely NOT a golem. "

" J-just wha-what the hell did you summon Zero!"

The strawberry-haired girl beside him recovered from her initial shock.

"What the…. No wait. What the heck is my familiar?"

"I am Colonel Vanguard ER-278 of Homland galactic special forces, Call sign Echo 20"

" What are you talking about? And you're saying you are just a very tall commoner inside that weird blue/silver armor?"

" _Oh if you only new what I really am._ "

"A commoner?"

"Never mind, take off your helmet."

"Why should I?"

"JUST DO IT!"

"Nope."

The man who the strawberry-haired girl referred to as Mr. Colbert stepped in.

"Please Louise, let me explain things to him as this must be very new to him."

"O-okay."

So the kid's name is Louise huh.

Mr. Colbert then turns toward the Vanguard.

"First of all, I must apologize for my student's actions."

"It is okay sir"

The military instinct kicked in and he subconsciously saluted.

" There's no need for such formalities, just call me Mr. Colbert I am a teacher in this prestigious school, which is known as the Tristain Academy of Magic, anyway let me explain things to you in a short version, this young girl here whose name is Louise is your new master and you are her familiar, essentially, her servant, so please obey her instructions to you in order to complete your summoning."

It didn't take Echo a long time to know what meant, he has taken various classes that teaches magic and it's history. (Felicity Magic 101)

" What if I refuse? "

" Well….. that never happened before so…"

This got the teacher stuttering, he seriously did not expect them to not know what to do if a person refuses to be some lowly servant to a snobby kid, which is a lot more likely to happen than not.

"so?"

"Well, you aren't supposed to refuse since the contract has been sealed, and if you do then I will have to force you to accept it."

The Vanguard then thought to himself:

"A civilian like you can **FORCE** someone like me? I highly doubt it."

"By yourself?"

Right now the crowd was in complete silence, a lowly commoner had just belittled their teacher, then they started laughing at the strange armored being and Louise, as she should have been responsible for her familiar.

At that time Louise was thinking to herself:

"What, did my Familiar just challenge Mr. Colbert?!"

Said man then raises his hand and makes a small fireball appear right above it and floats.

"Yes, by myself."

Faster than the eye could see, Echo already has his 12inch long combat knife under Mr. Colberts neck. This shocked and scared everyone, it stayed silent for an entire minute.

" It is unwise to underestimate your enemy even...if they don't seem to be what they are" ( _Okay, I gotta admit the voice does gives off a intimidating aura to my whole character_ **)**

" But...I'll play along with the whole familiar thing" Echo pulls away the knife and places it back on the magnatic strap on his right shoulder.

"But approach me with ill intent once again I will not hesitate to... _ **Retaliate**_ **"** Echo emphasis the last word sternly.

With the way Echo emphasized the last word it sent shivers down everyone's spine except Mr. Colbert he just kept his cold stare until he nodded.

( _Hmm...a war veteran that explains why he didn't express any fear...interesting_.)

" Now, Miss Louise the Familiar" Colbert still kept his eyes on the fimiliar for any wrong move.

" No-now as I said before, pl-please take off your helmet" she said with a tone of fear and hesitation face red with shame and anger for what her familiar just did."

Echo was now suspicious as to what they were planning, but he knew that if they were going to try harming him, they would not only fail, but they would live to regret it, so he just decided to play along.

He reaches for his helmet and pops it out with pressurized gas/air popping out of it, much to the student's curiosity if this being was indeed human.

"There I took, now let's get this over with." Echo said in a slightly annoyed tone.

The crowd gasps in shock.

The being standing before them was indeed a human soldier, he was male and looked to be around age 25, he had short dark brown hair, brown eyes , and he had a scar lining on his left eyebrow, which was no doubt testament to his battles in war. And he was also attractive by most female standards.

Once again Louise recovers from her shock and spoke:

"W-well, now that is done, please kneel down."

Echo complied and kneeled down to about Louise's height. ( Louise stands around 5.2ft, Echo's 6.10ft)

"Now what?"

"Now this will make me sick but…."

" what are you talking…"

At mid-sentence the pink-haired mage suddenly darted forward and kissed Echo while he was wondering what she meant in her earlier statement.

They stayed like that for about two minutes then her lips parted with his.

"You will now address me as master since you are now my familiar and I have just sealed the contract."

Echo was left stuck to his thoughts on what just happened.

" _A kikil a ngaduch kang kalsakel el ngalek? She just kissed me a few moments ago then told me that she was my master_?"

His thoughts were interrupted by a souring pain in his right hand, comparable to that of being hit from a plasma shot. ( _Meh, I've dealt worst_ )

He places his left hand right above his right hand directly above where the pain was coming from for a moment or two before deciding to remove his gauntlet.

He was surprised and annoyed what he saw, a white glowing rune at the back of his hand.

"What the…" ( _Great, now I have a weird tattoo on top of my right hand._ )

Professor Colbert spoke with no sense of malice, indicating that he accepted his mistake earlier.

"The contract is sealed, now move along, as other students will also be summoning their own familiars, and Louise, lead this man to your room."

He turned towards the Vanguard.

"She will entertain your questions there, now go and I'll call for the school's staff to help carry that large box you brought with you."

"That will not be necessary, professor."

He then proceeds to lift the two ton supply and weapons drop crate with one arm, which completely shocks the audience yet again.

"Alright, shall we go now?"

As they were walking toward the academy Echo couldn't help but get a weird sense of deja vu and it really confused him to why does these place seem so familiar. Then something compelled him to look toward the sky as he did he was shocked at what he saw, two moons one pink the other blue.

Echo couldn't help but let a smile form inside his helmet.

( _Well, what do you know the multi-verse theory has finally been proven true._ )


	2. Chapter 2

**Weird Society and Familiar of Zero Crossover Fanfiction**

 **Tittle: Vanguard of Zero**

 **Genre: Family/ Frienship/ Adventure**

 **Hope you fella's enjoy :)**

 **Chapter Two: Inspection**

At the Tristain Academy of Magic.

After making quite a scene back there at the courtyard, Echo and Louise were on their way to the main building but stopped near it as he decided to completely open up the crate to see just exactly what was inside other than the clips stuck to the lid of the crate.

" Hold up a minute pinky, I'm gonna check what's inside the crate." Echo said while gently placing the two ton crate on the ground.

"Um…. Okay, let me see what's inside it" ( _Wait, did he just call me pinky?_ )

Echo then carefully lifts the lid of the crate after removing the clips stuck to it, what he saw made his left eyebrow twitch out of suprise and annoyance.

 _"Why the hell do I have Diabolus's personal stash crate_! "( If your wondering how he know is because it has the owners name engraved inside on the left side.)

The crate contained Diabolus favorite weapons and technology, it contained two Plasma pistols, Wasp RPG, two Energy swords, a kunai , and paper tag bombs , all fitted to the brim inside the large 2-ton crate as well as three portable rechargers with mini-fusion reactors for the Cula Mur weapons not to mention WSSFA weapons as well. Including the DMPR ( Designated Marksman Plasma Rifle), BC JAEGER semi-auto shoutgun , 15mm Tavor Bullpup Rifle and the Cula Mur weapon charger, 16 shot Anti-Vehicle/Assault grenade with the improved SRM 1216 shotgun, HSR Type 9 Anti-Vehicle/Assault sniper rifle, a rail gun, and two 12mm Scorpion Caseless Submachine guns as well as Multiple attachments for the weapons.

A couple of spell books, cooking book, ninjutsu book,storage scrolls( _check that later_ ), Hentai Manga ( _Going to ignore that_ ), and 12 pouches that had 800g placed on them( _Im gonna guess the "G" stands for gold_ ). Four pack of Water and Bluberry Tea, two pack of unopened blank papers, and two tissue rolls and one coconut oil.

To how Diabolus managed to get his hands the stuff's were beyond him then he started remembering certain habit Diabolus does in every mission.

 _(Flashback)_

 _At a certain diner called Emaimelei_

 _Where all Weird Society leaders are having lunch._

 _Echo: Hey, Diabolus. ( Echo's just wearing casual clothes)_

 _Diabolus: Yeah?_

 _The man being addressed sitting across the table has just finished his fifth chicken-corn soup and is now ordering his sixth. He wore a red business shirt, black formal pants that reaches his ankles, black formal shoes and wore black fedora that has a red belt. He's fat around 230 pounds but has muscular top._

 _Echo: How come in every mission we take your always the last person to arrive? In all of your report it even states in all your co-op missions your always the last one to return._

 _As Diabolus sips the delicious soup from his spoon with great joy and love._

 _Diabolus: Oh, that, I tend to plunder our enemy bases for weapons, techs, money, datas, vehicles, and whatever they have._

 _Echo: Wait, what!, why and where do you even put them?_

 _Echo nearly chocked on his fried chicken_

 _Diabolus: Well, first we need all the help we can get and secondly is we need to save money all our equipments ain't cheap and don't get me started on the amount of money we pay for the new outpost's and bases._

 _Echo:Hmm...you do make point...I didn't think you had the brains to pull off something like well orchestrated plan._

 _Diabolus just facepalmed at that comment._

 _(Flashback Ends)_

He also saw a couple of chips inside a small block box , he took out one of and inserted it into the slot at the back of his helmet. After short loading of files, it showed the chip contained 700 folders, mostly movies, series, anime, cartoons, musics, comics, manga, and games that seem to be capable of being installed inside his helmet. As he was scrolling through the anime folder and he saw a folder that said " Adventure time: Season 8 to 10 (or is it)".

( _Ah, sweet!_ ) Echo ignored the last part of the title.

He egerly opened the folder and selected all vids and played and the outcome was horrifying.

( _Goddamnit, It's hentai, tenticle HENTAI, EXIT, EXIT!_ )

As he looked to the top left corner of his HUD it showed the number of items the folder held and was greatly, greeeeeeeeaaaatly, disturbed with the amount.

"Oh God,t's over 9000, what the heck Diabolus you and your fetish!"

Louise was caught offguard and bewildered as to what her Familiar meant by those words.

"What are you talking about and what are those strange weapons inside that crate? and how do they fit inside the crate? It reminds me a bit of the muskets that some members of the army use."

"Oh, these? These are weapons from my world, I'll tell you everything when the time comes and to how they all fit inside the crate is because it's enchanted."

"Oh make's sense, but can we go to my room now,? I have something I , or rather You, need to do." ( _Did he say his world?...nevermind._ )

( _No, magic never makes sense, throughout 8yrs of my life I have known that magic defies logic, reality, and the laws of physics._ ) Echo thought to himsef.

"Alright….."

Echo was starting to get really annoyed by Louise haughty attitude.

The Vanguard had an idea on what the outcome was gonna be.

Before they left, Echo replaced his HK 416 assault rifle with the twin Scorpion submachine guns, and took out three grenades.

Finally, they arrived to the Louise's room, not minding the stares given to him by the other students and staff members.

She then walks over to what looks like a Laundry basket then…

Then the Pink-haired magician starts tossing dirty and used clothes at the Vanguard Super Soldier, who catches each and every one of those.

"NOW GET TO WASHING THESE CLOTHES!"

"You have got to be kidding me, I'm not a laundryman, or a servant."

"You are my Familiar, you are BOTH a Laundryman and a Servant!"

"….."

Echo was lost in his thoughts for the moment, trying his best not to go loco on her.

"So? Don't just stand there get to the washing area!"

Unamused that he was being ordered around by an irresponsible and annoying kid, he immediately decided that he had enough of this.

"No, you are a selfish, arrogant, and stuck-up baby who can't even wash her own clothes, at your age you should be able to this by yourself."

"WHAT? I AM A NOBLE, YOU ARE A COMMONER AND MY FAMILIAR, YOU ARE TO WASH THESE CLOTHS FOR EMBARRASING ME EARLIER BY CHALLENGING MR. COLBERT!."

" Which I won. :)"

" DOSEN'T MATTER, I AM NOW YOUR MASTER AND YOU WILL DO MY BIDDING!"

This was quite unexpected to the Vanguard, this would mean that this world operated through feudalism, which was abolished around a thousand years ago. And now he is experiencing why it was abolished.

( _Note to self, when H.Q finds a way to locate me we're going to be making a lot of changes of how the government works around here_.)

"Why should I care if you are a noble? I may be your "Familiar" but I am still a human being therefore I refuse to be treated poorly and be forced to do your personal responsibilities such as washing your laundry."

Now, Louise had just reached her boiling point, this Giant of a man had embarrassed her earlier, now he was refusing to follow her orders.

"YOU WILL WASH MY CLOTHES NOW!"

The Vanguard gave her a serious dark glare and despite his helmet's visor, it sent chills down Louise's spines for some reason, like she was threading in the thin line of life and death, this completely terrified the poor girl and she completely lost the arrogance and pride she had and was replaced by sheer terror as every one of the cells that made up her body told her not to piss her familiar off.

"F-fine… If you won't do it then I will do it and show you that I'm not irresponsible!"

With that she quickly left the room and the Vanguard, Unmindful of the fact that she still did not know what her Familiar's name was.

"That REALLY tested my patience."

He managed to compile the data regarding the layout of the building and made a map which he projected onto his helmet's Heads-Up Display.

"Good, now that I won't have to worry about getting lost, I should go around this place and take in as much information regarding this world as I can.'

Echo then leaves the room and goes out to the hallways.

On his way to the now empty field, a certain female student had her eyes set on him, this young woman was Kirche von Anhalt Zerbst, she was tall, had long red hair, and brownish-gold eyes, she wears a strange necklace that ends in a ring with a star engraved into It, her outfit consists of a white, fitted, long-sleeved blouse, short skirt, and a pair of long boots that reach up to her skirt.

"Mmm….. that familiar of zero, He seems rather delicious when not in that bulky armor of his, I will get you, Vanguard-ER:278."


	3. Chapter 3

**Weird Society and Familiar of Zero Crossover Fanfiction**

 **Tittle: Vanguard of Zero**

 **Genre: Family/ Frienship/ Adventure**

 **Hope you fella's enjoy :)**

 **Chapter Three: The Arguement**

Lots of dessert cakes were arranged on a big silver tray. Echo carried the tray, while Siesta picked up the cakes with tongs and served them one by one to the nobles.

(Oh! heres how Siesta and Echo met.)

| _4hrs Earlier_ |

 _Echo was currently sitting on a large rock next to a wooden bench, you might be wondering why's dosen't he just sit on the bench? Well, because through yrs of experience of broken funitures has told him that no wooden based objects could never support his weight while wearing his armor. Enough of that now let's enter his mind and hear his current thoughts of today._

 _( First Louise wants me to dress her, screw that what is she 4, then she tries to feed me like a dog, which I left right after that, then during class she tried performing a transmutation spell, which blew up for some unknown reason.)_

 _( Then her classmates starts laughing, spouting insults toward her, which I shut them up by letting out a little of my killing she...thank me for standing up for her, now I know why they call her Louise the Zero, zero luck in magic.)_

 _( Well, their all wrong about her of not having magic, I can sense it within her, I may not be that great at magic, but I'm well versed on the subject, well not as good like Felicity but still good.)_

 _( Maybe I could...teach her... I want to see how far she can go.)_

 _Echo was brought out of his thinking when a feminen voice called out for him._

 _" Excuse me, sir"_

 _As Echo turned around he saw what he thought a Japanese girl, probobly in her early twenties, wearing the sterotypical maid ofit. With short black hair that reach her neck, lips pink as strawberries (I've been saying that alot lately), eyes brown like his, skin pale as snow and a smile that could melt the coldest ice (what the heck wrong with me? I sound like a cheesy prince charming). Echo had to admit the girl was beautiful, but he just kept it to himself._

 _" Yes" he said in a polite tone."_

 _" Would you happen to be Ms. Louise familiar?"_

 _" You know of me"_

 _" Your quite the topic among everyone"_

 _Echo couldn't help but groan as he held his head low out of annoyance, Siesta giggled at his actions._

 _" Well, I saw you leave the cafeteria earlier without getting a bite to eat" Siesta asked in a concern tone._

 _" I refuse to be fed like an animal, I am a human being and should be treated like one."_

 _" I came to bring you to the kitchen there are plenty of left overs" Siesta finished with a loving smile._

 _Echo gave genuine smile inside his helmet._

 _" That'll be greatful, thanks"_

 _Echo followed Siesta to the kitchen she was amazed by how easily the man carried the large rock like it was nothing and wondered why he brought it along._

 _"Um...Mr. Familiar"_

 _" Echo, just Echo, no need for the formalities" The Vangaurd replied._

 _" Echo, why did you bring the rock with us? The kitchen has plenty of chairs to give."_

 _" To be honest...not a single chair in this school can ever support my weight and this rock is the only thing that can."_

 _" Oh...I see."_

 _Arriving at the kitchen Echo was served with a bowl of beefstew, a plate of fried chicken wings and orange juice._

 _After taking off his helmet, Siesta couldn't help but blush at how handsome he is and she could've mistaken him for a noble._

 _" Whoa! This stew is really good and it really goes well with the chicken wings, complementary to the chef."_

 _" It's nothing much, really, those are just the leftovers from lunch."_

 _" Im really gratefull for the meal, is there anyway I could repay you?"_

 _" No, there's need...It's fine"_

 _" I really mean it, I really wish to repay you."_

 _" Well...you could" Siesta thought for something._

 _" Help me serve the desserts to the nobles"_

 _\_ Flashback ends|

Said nobles were intimidated by Echo's presence after witnessing his actions toward Mr. Colbert during the summoning ritual, secondly is the way he looks. There were rumors of him being paid to act as Louise familiar and the others saying that he's a mage knight.

Echo just ignored them.

One mage in particular stood out. He had curly blonde hair, wore a frill-trimmed shirt, and looked rather self-important. There was a rose stuck in his shirt pocket too. Something about him pissed off Echo the moment he saw him.

( _Just great a Casanova_ )

"So, Guiche! Who're you going out with now?"

"Who's your lover, Guiche?"

( _So the kid's name is Guiche, Huh, sounds more like a brand for alcohol_.)

Echo just ignored Guiche and looked to his other direction for something interesting.

"'Go out?' I hold no one woman in such special regard. After all, a rose blooms for the pleasure of many."

At that moment, something fell out of Guiche's pocket. It was a small glass bottle with a purple liquid swirling inside it.

Siesta being the kind hearted girl she is, called out to Guiche.

"Excuse me milord, you dropped this bottle from your pocket."

But Guiche didn't turn around.

Siesta bent down to pick up the bottle.

" Milord, I believe this is yours." Siesta stated kindly, placing the vial on the table.

Guiche shot Siesta a dirty look ,Siesta took a few steps out of fear, and pushed the bottle away. "This is not mine. What are you talking about?"

Guiche's friends then realized where the bottle came from and raised a loud commotion.

"That perfume, isn't that Montmorency's?"

"Yeah! That vivid purple color is the perfume that Montmorency only mixes for herself!"

"So to have something like that fall out of your pocket, Guiche, means that you're going out with Montmorency now, right?"

"No, wait, listen to me. I'm saying this for the sake of her reputation, but..."

As Guiche was about to say more, a girl, who wore a brown cloak and had been sitting at the table behind them, stood up and walked over to Guiche's seat.

She was a cute girl sporting chestnut-colored hair. According to the color of the cloak she wore, she was a first year student.

"Guiche..." And with that, she started crying uncontrollably. "I knew it, you and Miss Montmorency are..."

"They're misunderstanding. Katie, listen. The only person I hold in my heart is you..."

But the girl called Katie slapped Guiche's face as hard as she could.

( Author: Take that bitch )

"That perfume you dropped from your pocket is more than enough proof! Goodbye!"

Guiche rubbed his cheek.

At this point, a girl with tightly rolled hair stood up from a seat further down the table. Echo recognized her as the girl who'd had the argument with Louise when he was first summoned to this world.

Wearing a severe expression, she approached Guiche with quick clipped steps.

"Montmorency. This is a misunderstanding. All I did was accompany her on a long trip to the forests of La Rochelle..." Guiche said, shaking his head. While he was trying to remain composed, a drop of cold sweat ran down his forehead.

"Just as I thought! You've been making moves on that first year, haven't you?"

"Please, Montmorency the Fragrance. Don't twist your rose-like face in anger like that. It saddens me to see it!"

Montmorency grabbed a bottle of wine that was on the table and poured its contents out audibly on Guiche's head, then yelled "Liar!" and stormed off.

Silence fell upon the hall.

Guiche pulled out a handkerchief and slowly wiped his face. Shaking his head, he spoke dramatically. "It would seem those ladies do not understand the meaning of a rose's existence."

They seem to understand perfectly, Siesta thought, as she started to walk away not wanting to get between the crossfire.

Guiche called her to stop. "Stop right there commoner."

" Y-yes milord." Siesta asked out of fear.

"Thanks to you thoughtlessly picking up some bottle of perfume, the reputation of two ladies has been damaged. How will you take responsibility?"

" B-but milord, it was you who was ca-caught in such actions and soiled t-their reputation." Siesta replied in a scared tone.

Guiche's friends burst out laughing. "Exactly, Guiche! It's your fault!"

Guiche's face flushed crimson.

" That's it! I'll have your job for spouting lies and emberrising me"

Siesta eyes widens out of despair and tears were now streaming down her soft, smooth, beautiful, pale skin. Thinking of how is she going to support her family back at Tarbes, being a maid was all she's good at.

" P-please milord t-this was all a misunderstanding" Siesta reached out and caught his cloak.

" Don't touch me, wench!"

Guiche attempted to slap Siesta but Echo caught his hand.

As Guiche turned to see who caught his hand he was spooked at what he saw but due to his pride he kept his composure

"Unhand me this instant!."

Echo lets go and Guiche stumbles back.

"You must be the commoner summoned by that "Louise the Zero."

" You must be Guiche the retard who keeps referring to himself as a rose, foolish boy didn't your teacher teach you the difference between mammals and plants" (LOL :D )

As Echo replied the crowd just laughed even harder.

( Okay at the beggining of this chapter Echo's has Cloud Strife's voice)

Guiche face became red out of emberrisment and anger

" Y-ou...you!..." Guiche was cut off again by Echo.

Echo point's to himself.

" Yes, me commoner."

Then points to Guiche.

" You noble, did you forget the difference."

And yet again the crowd laughed even more louder even made some of them fall down grabbing their belly's.

Guiche face became red as a tomato.

Guiche's eyes narrowed. " Shut up! it would seem that you don't know the proper etiquette for addressing a noble."

"What's so noble about trash?"

Guiche was about to retort with utter rage but was cut off again.

" I may be no noble but I do know how to _**properly**_ treat a lady."

" _Oooooooooooooooooooo_ " The crowd sounded off.

"Very well!. Then I shall teach you a lesson about respect!. A perfect way to relieve some stress." Guiche stood up.

Echo smirked inside his helmet.

( I didn't like this guy right from the start. First, he's breaks the heart of two who are almost as cute as Louise.( _where the heck did that even come from!?_ ) Secondly, he blames Siesta for something he obviously did.)

" Running away I see" Echo couldn't help himself but chastise the guy.

"Don't be stupid!. I can't taint the dining table of nobles with the blood of a commoner, I'll be waiting at Vestri Court. Come once you're finished delivering those cakes."

Looking excited, Guiche's friends stood up and followed him off.

Siesta gazed at Echo, her entire body quivering.

"It's all right, I wont lose to someone like him and someone needs to teach **him** a lesson"

Echo emphasized "him" with a tiny bit of venom.

"You... You're going to get killed."

"Hm?"

"If you truly anger a noble..." Siesta dashed off in a hurry.

But before Siesta could get any farther she was stoped by Echo by holding her shoulders.

" Don't worry, I'll be fine and besides I can't stand watching my friends being messed."

More tears were now falling down Siesta's cheeks.

" I don't w-want you to d-die because of me."

Siesta lays her head on Echo's Chest then Echo carfully pushes her back and wipes away her tears.

" Have faith in me, now go find a spot where you can watch me kick his ass."

Echo smiled under his helmet and Siesta giggled and left to the Vestri Court.

Louise ran up to him from behind. "Hey! What do you think you're doing? I saw all that!"

"Louise." Echo acknowledged her presence.

"How can you just go promising duels like it's no big deal?"

"From what I saw, it was no big deal," Echo said. Few people had the courage to do that back home, or was it just common sense.

Louise sighed and shrugged disappointingly.

"Apologize to him."

"No"

"If you don't want to be hurt, go and apologize. If you do it now, he might forgive you."

"No"

"Just do it." Louise fixed Echo with a firm look.

"Nope" Echo gave her a dark glare that made her take a few step back.

"So stubborn... But you know what? You can't win. You'll be badly injured. Actually, you'll be lucky to come back alive with just injuries."

Louise did her best to hide her fear even though she's trembling.

"I won't know that unless I try, right?" Echo said, nonchalantly.

"Listen, a commoner can never beat a mage!"

"So where's this Vestri Court?"

The friend of Guiche's that had been watching Louise and Echo's exchange pointed with his chin. "This way, commoner."

Echo smirked, and walked off. They'd see just how damned wrong they are about him.

"Aaah, jeez! Really! Why does this familiar keep going off and doing stuff on its own?"

With that, Louise chased after Echo but a chill went down her spine telling her something bad was going to happen.

Louise has no idea how right she is. }:)


	4. Chapter 4

**Weird Society and Familiar of Zero Crossover Fanfiction**

 **Tittle: Vanguard of Zero**

 **Genre: Family/ Frienship/ Adventure**

 **Hope you fella's enjoy :)**

 **Chapter 4 : Utter humiliation**

Vestri Court was the central garden situated between the Wind and Fire elemental towers. It was the perfect place for a duel.

Right now... the place was packed with people who had heard the rumors.

"Gentlemen! It's a duel!"

Guiche lifted his artificial rose high, eliciting a loud cheer from the crowd.

"Guiche is going to duel! His opponent is Louise's commoner!"

( _Even now still just an animal_ ) Echo thought bitterly.

He smirked under his helmet, he was going to ensure that they knew his name after this.

Waving his arms about, Guiche acknowledged the cheering.

And then, as if finally noticing Echo's presence, he turned to face him.

Echo and Guiche stood in the middle of the Court, glaring intently at each other, mostly Guiche, Echo just didn't care.

"First of all, I commend you for coming here instead of running away!" Guiche replied in a snobby way.

"_" Echo just stayed silent.

" What's the matter has fear robbed you of your voice?"

"_" Again Echo didn't say anything.

The silence unnerved Guiche and audience.

"R-right then, let us begin," said Guiche.

"First" Echo interrupted "As is traditional where I come from, the rules. Shall we make this to the blood, or death?". Echo asked in an emotionless tone that made everyone flinch.

"W-what?" Guiche asked "Its a duel. We fight until there is a winner. A Noble isn't afraid of death"

"I see. Very well then. Before we begin, do you have any last words?" Echo said with the same tone.

( I wont kill you kid...but..I will break... _ **you.**_ )

Guiche watched Echo with a leisurely smile and flicked his rose. He believed someone that big isn't fast enough to get where he is.

A petal floated down as if dancing in the air...And became the armor-clad shape of a female warrior. Its height was about the same as a person's, but it appeared to be constructed from some hard metal. Under the pale sunlight, its skin... its armor gleamed. It stood stoically in Echo's way.

"I guess I forgot to mention earlier. My Runic name is 'the Bronze.' Guiche the Bronze. Accordingly, my bronze golem "Valkyrie" shall be your real opponent."

" So you have your toys fight for ya, well then" Echo brought his right hand down, energy blade leaving a glowing arc and a bisected golem in his path. Before anyone knew what had happened, his energy blade was already back in its resting place.

Echo was caught by suprise by his own speed and strength, he felt lighter, faster, and stronger ( _What the heck I wasn't even going all out, where did it came from_?) . The he felt a warm sensation on his left hand, he didn't need to look to know what it was.

( _The work of the runes...weird._ )

( _I got a boost even though I'm a genetically enhanced and augmented super soldier wearing a highly advanced power armor...I'm incredibly...O-P.)_

"Eh?" was the only response the mage could come up with upon seeing his creation destroyed so easily. All he had seen was a flash of that commoner's hand.

"I will not bow to you, unless you can subdue me with overwhelming force. So, can you?" Echo said with the same emotionless tone, taking a step forward pausing for a moment as he heard Louise call his name. He'd only used his energy blade for a quick slash, that he doubted anyone had even registered it.

"Stop! You'll get hurt!" she cried lunging out to grab his hand.

"No" was the simple answer Echo gave. "I can't go back to my world... Which means I'm stuck living in this one for now, right?" Echo muttered, almost to himself. He just ignored Louise.

"That's right. So what about it? Right now that doesn't matter!"Louise held his right hand tightly.

Guiche interrupted them.

"Firstly, let me congratulate you. I'm honestly quite impressed that a commoner would come this far against a mage." Guiche said lazily. With that, he twirled the rose in his hand. Echo bolted towards Guiche in a whirlwind of action, leaving multiple after images. It wasn't required, but damned if he didn't feel like showing off a bit.

Panicking, Guiche waved his rose wand wildly. Petals danced, and six new golems appeared. Altogether, seven golems was Guiche's full arsenal. Never had he thought that a mere commoner could be a match for even one. The golems surrounded Echo and sprang at him all at once.

And just when it looked like they had him, five of them were slashed apart, their bodies seemed melted . It had been so fast that nobody even saw the energy blade, making everyone wonder just what kind of superhuman ability this was. All they saw was the glowing metal where the golems had been cut in half, and what appeared to be droplets of metal that scattered and rapidly cooled..

The remaining golem promptly dashed over to guard Guiche.

Fear overtook Guiche that much is obvious.

His legs are trembling.

Heart beating fast.

Sweating largely.

Breathing disrupted.

Then he saw his opponent, no, his tormentor stop and took out greenish metal ball and tossed it toward his gollems and one caught it.

" I'll cover my ears if I were you"

Guiche wondered what he meant by that, next thing he knew was a powerful, loud force oblitering his Valkyries, hitting him back hard.

The crow was in a state of panic, the girls were screaming, the guys weren't doing any better.

Ringing sound was all could Guiche can hear and his body was all numb from the unexpected force. He had multiple cuts over his arms and one on the side of his head, luckily they werent fatal, his golems took most of the blast.

Guiche used whatever strength he had to try and to stand but fell back down before he knew it the giant of a man was already standing over him.

Guiche was scared, he felt so weak so helpless, and he didn't want die.

He saw Echo reaching down to him.

( _I'm gonna die!_ ) he thought, as he desperately shielded his head with his bleeding arms..

He felt a hand constrict on his throat, and his body lifted from the ground. His eyes opened, and he looked down into Echo's silver visor.

"Noble's aren't afraid of death hmm? You're trembling a lot aren't you."

"Your heart rate is also rather high, you're at least at a hundred seventy beats a minute. That is rather dangerous." He tightened his grip a little.

"If I was a normal person, that first golem could have killed me. You are aware of that aren't you?" Echo glared into the young man's eyes through his helmet.

Guiche was paralyzed, he tried to breath in, he couldn't speak all he could do is listen.

"You think you're so good, with your magic, and your station. Well, I've got my hand around your throat. All it would take is a few quick flexes of my fingers, and you'll never be a bother again. And its alright, because nobles aren't afraid of death. Right?" Echo asked again, shaking the scared Guiche a bit.

Echo didn't like doing this to others but people like Guiche, people who abuses the innocent, people who hurt his friends and families is a really, reeeaaalllyyy big red flag. The young man seemed to waste no time bullying, and taking the chance to harm someone below him in station. If he had been right about him, he didn't seem to care at all that he'd kill someone over his own mistake and misplaced blame. And that pissed him off more than anything in this whole situation.

"You want to continue?" Echo asked in a low voice that promised more pain, tightening his hand around the young man's throat.

Guiche shook his head as much as the grip would allow. He'd totally lost any will to fight. And in a failing voice he said, "I... I don't want to die." Tears were already streaming, his whole body was shivering in fear more than ever.

Echo released his hand and walked away. Guiche fell to the ground boneless .

" Pathetic, you're a pathetic excuse of a man. You are a coward. You didn't take responsibility for yourself, and you were stupid enough not to assess me as a risk. You lived by my mercy. You've got a long way to go before you live up to that so called noble title, kid" were the parting words Echo left him. He shook his head. This world, while so similar to Earth, had so much fundamentally wrong with it. But all of this will change and it will happen very soon.

The crowd was overtaken by fear , afraid to move believing if they did their fate will be the same as Guiche. Echo stood at the center of the arena facing toward the crowd, he's going to give a piece of his mind.

" I'm just going to say this once, just once, if I ever...ever..find out that if anyone of you abuse another commoner or a fellow noble, I will...personally." Echos voice became demonic. ( Gravemind from Halo 2 Aniversary )

The audience was now even more scared then they were before, many tried their best not to shit or piss themselves but were slowly failing.

 **" Make an example out of, I won't kill you but I will make...you..suffer." Echo said with no hint of emotion.**

 **" Do I make..myself clear?"**

The crowd was too scared to answer or even move.

Echo then activated one of his armor abilities the " Hardlight Hologram."

( Author: This armor ability allows Echo to create any hologram that can take physical form, although a weak body that is, it is mostly used to draw out/distract enemies or disguise oneself or ally. But it is sometimes used as a form of entertainment like, scaring the crap out of friends, playing with yourself ( that's just...sad.), and many more fun things.)

A large pair of black wings sprouted from Echo's back.

 **" I said...do I make myself CLEAR!"**

It was at this moment the audience was in a complete state of panic, many have either shit, piss, fainted, or done all three ( minus Kirche & Tabitha ). They run as fast as they could to get away from the creature they now call the Grim reaper. Leaving only Louise and Siesta.

He could see Louise slowly walking over to him. He saw the look in her eyes, She was terrified. Siesta was the same but more out of amazement and joy.

" If you want talk we'll have to do it in room." Echo said while still using the Gravemind voice. Louise flinched under his voice but slowly nodded.

| Headmaster's Office |

Sir Osmond and Colbert finished watching the entire event via the Mirror of Far-Seeing. They exchanged another look.

"Old Osmond."

"Hm?."

" We must contact the palace imediately."

" Why?"

" Why! because his a demon, no, scratch that his the harbinger of death itself, what else could he be!?"

" Calm down, Colby..."

" It's Colbert!"

" Oh, forgive me, my mind wasen't what it used to be."

" Now as I was saying there is no need for that, beause I know he won't harm the students nor anyone with out reason." Osmond stroked his long beard with a smile.

"B-but sir...how could you be so sure that he won't?"

" Because I know what kind he is."

" You know what he is!" Colbert shouted out of suprise.

" No, what I meant to say is I know what kind of person he is." Osmond replied while holding back his laugh.

" His a man who will fight for what is right and what he believes in, he judges people not by their color, race, religion, and status but judges by their actions. As their is an old saying " actions speaks louder than words". Truly...the world needs more people like him it would bring geat peace. "

" Very well sir...I...shall place my trust on you." Colbert couldn't help but agree with Old Osmand.

"Old Osmond. We should report about the runes to the palace immediately and ask for instructions..."

"There will be no need for that." Sir Osmond shook his head.

"But sir! This is the biggest discovery of the century! A Gandalf reborn in the modern world!"

"Mr. Colbert. Gandalf was no ordinary familiar."

"Exactly! The familiar used by the Founder Brimir, Gandalfr! There was never any description of its appearance, but it's said to have been created specifically for the purpose of protecting the Founder Brimir during his spell incantations."

"Correct. Founder Brimir's incantations were especially long... However, that made his spells very powerful. And as you know, mages are most vulnerable while spell casting. Gandalfr was the familiar that he used to protect himself in those times of vulnerability. Its strength..."

Colbert eagerly cut in at this point, looking extremely excited.

"It could annihilate an army of one thousand all by itself! Ordinary mages were said to be no match for it!"

"So, Mr. Colbert."

"Yes?"

"That man, he really is just an average commoner, right?"

"No...he's far from being beyond of a commoner, he possess superhuman capabilities, his moves in a speed that only magic can do, his strength will make an orc chieftain a run for its money. And the quality of the armor he possess surpassess all of that is within every nation that I know of. I even confirmed it with a Detect Magic spell and what I found...is quite unsettling."

Osmand's face turned serious.

" Is he noble?"

" I can't really say, but he does wield some form of magic."

" Explain." Osmand still holding the serious tone.

" Like all mages they have a affinity to a certain element but can use others but at a much weaker scale."

" Yes, every mage and commoners knows that, why are you telling me this?."

" Sir...his affinity is...all the elements." Colbert stated seriously.

Osmonds eye's nearly bulged out of it's sockets.

"What about the Void!?" Osmond asked out of excitment.

" I dont know sir, all I found were the other four elements."

" How fascinating! A man who has strong connection water, earth, fire, and air."

" The master of all the four elements." Colbert chipped.

| In a completely different universe |

On a small island near a booming city, under a large tree sat a brown skined girl with black hair tied into ponytail, wearing a sleevless, stretchy blue shirt along with a dark brown tribal pant's and a pair of brown wrsit bands. Was currently cutting her toe nails until she was interrupted by her own sneeze.

" What's wrong Korra." Asked a little girl sitting next to the older girl.

The little girl was somwhere around 13 to 15 yrs old wearing an all yellow pants, long sleeve shirt and a pair of dark brown martial arts shoes. She had brown hair that reach her neck, a pale skin, and brown eye's, all in all she's a cute girl.

" Nothing...probobly someone's talking about me." Korra replied.

| Back to Familiar of Zero universe |

"And who was it that turned him into a modern Gandalfr?"

"That would be Miss Vallière, but..."

"She must be a very talented mage, I take it?"

"Not at all. Rather, one might say she's un-talented..."

"A puzzling duo to be sure."

"Yes."

"So how did a mysterious, powerful man contracted by auntalented mage become Gandalfr? What an utter paradox. I just can't see where the ends meet."

"Indeed..."

"In any case, there is no need for us to hand over Gandalfr and its master to those fools at the palace. Give them a toy like this and they'll just cause another unnecessary war."

"Oh, I see. I apologize for overlooking such important matters."

"I will take responsibility of this case myself. You will not speak of this to anyone else, Mr. Colbert."

"Yes! I understand!"

Sir Osmond took hold of his staff and turned to look out the window. He immersed his thoughts in the far reaches of history.

"The legendary familiar Gandalfr... Just what kind of form had it taken before, I cannot help but wonder."

Colbert murmured as if dreaming.

"Gandalfr was said to be able to use any weapon to take down its enemies..."

"Hmm."

"So it must have at least an arm and a hand, I think."

*** Break ***

Back in her room, Louise was currently sitting on her bed terrafied by what her familiar's capable of. Her familiar is powerful theirs no doubt about that.

"Ya know, according to the duel, I should have killed him" Echo said simply when he got tired of standing with all the silence.

"W-what!" Louise stuttered.

"I had no intention of it, but he is the one who gave that particular part of it. He's a bully, and just like everyone here, unworthy of the title of noble. He needed a lesson in humility."

"He's a noble! You have no right to give him lessons in anything you commoner!" Louise nearly shrieked, forgetting her fear a little.

( _A bekel!..._ )

"Commoner. Ya know, I think I'm just about done here" Echo said, looking at her

"W-what?" Louise responded shocked.

"The only reason I've not left, is that insecurity you've got. The way it defines everything about you. It reminds me of someone i met about six yrs ago. Full of potential, just unrealized and unsure. But he never had an attitude like yours. Instead of lording over the people he felt were weaker than him, he stood tall, and got his recognition by proving himself. He earned his praise. You simply quiet your fears and insecurity by clutching to that noble title of yours like it was some kind of life line!" Echo said in a scathing reply.

Louise looked at him."How old are you Echo?" she asked carefully.

" Twenty five" Echo replied

" You know I can leave anytime I want."

" W-what" Louise stuttered out.

" You know no one in this school can stop if I chose to leave."

"I'm sorry" She said, looking away.

"For what?" Echo said flatly.

"I was just so upset that I summoned you. I've always been a failure. Even my family views me as one. But to have it confirmed in front of my class. To have everyone know it? I guess I treated you horribly"

"Yes. You did. " Echo said. He took off his helmet. "But at least you proved that I wasn't wrong"

"What?" Louise wondered aloud.

"I knew that I seemed to be your failure. I must have been the long line of failures seemingly made flesh. You're not a bad girl. But you really gotta stop with this whole noble thing. Yeah that kid had magic. I've got magic as well but I wanted to prove him how wrong he was about not being able to be beaten by a magicless person."

"Y-y-you can use magic! Louise shouted out of suprise.

"Yes, why do you seem so suprised?" Asked curiously.

" B-because only those of noble blood can wield magic"

( _So the magic here is heavily concentrated by genetics, that's explains everything.)_

" Echo are you by any chance...a...mage-knight." Louise asked carfully again.

" That is one of my professions"

" O-one of your...how many do you have!?"

" Enough to go by." Echo replied coolly.

" Thank you " Louise said honestly.

Echo was sorta caught of gaurd by Louise

" For what? " Asked curiously.

" For believing in me, your the second person to actually care and push me forward."

Tears were now streaming down Louise face.

" Y-you don't look at me l-like I'm waste of space, you look at me the same way my big sister Cattleya does, she always pushes me forward, n-never give up, never lose hope, never give in!"

" My parent's d-don't even even think t-that I'll succeed in magic they just to use me as a wife for political purposes a-and my other big sister Elenor looks down on me."

Echo walked up to the broken child and carfully carried her and sat on the floor leaning against the bed, slowly stroking her head the same an older loving brother would do.

" I just want to be acknowledged by my family, by my teachers, by my peers, I don't want to be thrown away like I'm nothing!." Louise cried even harder, burying her face on Echo's chest.

Louise felt so safe in Echo's arms like nothing in the world could ever harm her.

" I just want to be **loved!** " Louise shouted in pain."

" Let it all out...just let it all out" Echo softly said while still stroking her head."

Louise let lose a mighty roar filled with years of hardship, pain, sadness.

| 1 hour later |

Through the entire ordeal Louise fell asleep out exhaustion and was carefully placed on her bed.

Echo looked at this cute little pink haired and thought to himself.

 _(She suffered so much and worked so hard just to be approved by others, her sister must have been the only one there for her.)_

 _( She dosen't deserve to be treated this.)_

As he stroked her hair once again Louise hands slowly went his and held like her life depended on it.

" Please...don't leave...me Echo" Louise was sleep talking.

" I won't Louise and I promise I won't abandon you."

As he said those words a smile was slowly formed on Louise face.

As Echo left Louise room, he stopped in his tracks.

" You heared everything didn't you." Echo asked

Standing behind him next to Louise's room was Mr Colbert with a dejected look was currently counseling Siesta who was crying."

" We did and..." Colbert voice was filled with

Colbert was interupted by Siesta with tears still streaming down her beautiful face.

" How could her own family treat her like that!" Siesta shouted with rage.

" A family should love their childeren wholeheartedly for who they are and what they are...not use them they're mere tools for their benefits!"

" Siesta, I wish I knew..." Echo said mostly to himself.

" It's just...so...wrong." Siesta places her face on Colbert's shoulder to quiet down her sobbing.

Echo turns and sternly looks at Colbert.

" Did you know about this?"

Colbert shook his head and replied.

" I knew her mother, Karin the Heavy Wind, she was my commandering officer when I was in the Imperial army, strong, determined, but her beliefs is her greatest faults. The Rule of Steel was her greatest fault..."

"Let me guess the rule emphasis her actions believing their right and just." Echo still holding the stern tone.

All Colbert could do is nod to his answer.

" What are you going to do now ?" Colbert asked sadly.

Echo looked at the time in his HUD, it was 10:34 and looked toward the window and saw the two moons.

( _I'm still trying to get used that._ )

" Louise needs a friend not a familiar, I'll be there for her helping in any way I can give, she shows alot of potential in magic, I'll teach her what I know."

" I need know as much as possible about this world."

"Can I borrow the school's library?" Echo asked no longer holding the stern voice.

" A yes, you may it's the least I could do to help, if the librarian asks just say Mr Colbert sent you."

" Have a good evening Sir Echo, Ms, Siesta."

And with that Colbert left the them to their own devices.

" Siesta can I ask you a favor?"

Siesta has finally stopped crying.

" I'll help to the best of my abilities."

" Could you watch over Louise tomorrow, I won't be able to wake her up since I'm going to be in the library for quite some time."

" I still would've helped her even if you didn't." Siesta giving a caring smile

As she was about two feet away Echo called out.

"Siesta..."

" Yes."

" Thank you."

Siesta smiled back slightly blushing.

" You're welcome."


	5. Chapter 5 History and Void

**Weird Society and Familiar of Zero Crossover Fanfiction**

 **Tittle: Vanguard of Zero**

 **Genre: Family/ Frienship/ Adventure**

 **Hope you fella's enjoy :)**

 **Chapter 5: History and Void**

Echo sighed as he sat in the library of the Tristania Academy of Magic. He had spent the entire night in the library studying up on this new world. Thanks to his enhanced brain power he was able to just scan over each page memorising each word, page and book with ease, from another person view it looks like he's just sliding through the pages. Echo shut the history book he was reading quietly. He placed it down beside him on the floor next to the large pile of books he had currently read.

From what he had learnt all mages were nobles, being the only ones able to use magic, because of this most gained a superior complex to those they had labelled as 'commoner's or 'plebeians' those who could not use magic. These commoners acted as maids, butlers and servants. They were used for the nobles own self greed forcing them to dress the nobles, serve them sexually, cook for them, and fight in their armies. Echo's hatred and rage grow's every hour the more he learn's about this world

Echo had come to discover that magic used five different elements the common elements being fire, earth, water and wind the fifth element Void being the rarest also known as the lost element, and only one person every having the element the founder Brimir and his familiar Gandalfr. These mages excelled in magic but because of this didn't bother training for close range combat, relying purely on their magic.

Echo discovered a book on different runes. Inside the book was an image of the runes that had belonged to the familiar of Brimir the Gandalfr. The runes matched the ones he had on his own hand, from what he had read the runes signified those that posses them as Gandalfr and the summoner a user of the lost Void magic. If what he read was true it meant he was the Gandalfr and Louise was a Void user, which was most interesting. What made this void element even more interesting was unlike the others that used Fire, Earth, Water or Wind it did not focus on Elemental Magic.

Void Magic was capable of creating portals, self teleportation, creating illusions, and the ability to generate powerful explosions, of course those four were the only documented abilities for all, the magical world knew there could be many more abilities that could be used by the Void element.

( _This Void magic sounds alot similar to Cosmic magic_.)

After reading further into the book he discovered what kind of abilities Gandalf has. Gandalf had been a master of weaponry, able to use any weapon just be touching it. Because of this the man had been feared for his usage of weaponry from swords to spears to the bow and many more forms of weaponry.

Echo couldn't help but smirk about the new ability he has aquired, thinking about a certain weapon expert back at home.

( _The ability to use any weapon by just touching it...Pedro would love this._ )

Echo gave another sigh out of annoyance. The more he had read about this world, the more it pissed him off. These nobles are like children abusing their abilities over magic, and forcing those who were unable to use magic into being their servants and slaves. Using their nobility as an excuse to rape and pillage. He really wish H.Q could hurry up and find him so he along with the other directors could working on changing how this worlds government works.

From what he had sensed when he first arrived, he could sense the energy source of magic all over the world, he had even come across a few of the commoners and detected a small source of magic from them. Everyone in this world was capable of using magic, even if you weren't born with it the air was full of it, he had theorised that one's body absorbed the magical energy around them into their own body gaining the ability to use it.

Hell, from where his from every living sentient being can use magic if their determined to study and practice it.

Echo was drawn from his thoughts from the sound and rumble of a sudden explosion that echoed throughout the school. His military instincts kicked in jumping of the floor running at incredible speed to investigate where the explosion came from.


End file.
